vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Exhibition of the First Immortal
At the Exhibition of the First Immortal, Professor Atticus Shane gave a presentation on the history of the world's very first immortal being, Silas, and the story about his relationship with his former best friend, Qetsiyah, and his tragic fate involving his true love. History A witch so powerful, in fact Silas-- that was his name-- created a spell that would grant him... Immortality. Now, the legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of a lady witch who loved him, a woman named Qetsiyah. Sadly, for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman. So Qetsiyah killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone. Now, it's said that Silas wants to rise again, regain his power, wreak havoc on the world. - Atticus Shane- Days after exposure, Shane mentions that Silas found a way to reverse the immortality, but his former best friend buried him in darkness along with the cure. Characters *Silas: Silas was a very powerful warlock who, along with his former best friend, Qetsiyah, managed to create the spell of immortality. According to Professor Shane, Silas cast the immortality spell on himself and became the world's very first immortal being. He intended to live forever with a woman (his true love) who was not Qetsiyah, so Qetsiyah brutally and cruelly killed Silas' true love, and then precedes to bury the immortal in darkness for eternity. *Silas' True Love: Silas' lover was the person whom Silas loved more than anything, to the point of being the motivation for him creating the spell of immortality so that they could be together forever. According to Professor Shane, she was brutally and tragically murdered by Silas' best friend, Qetsiyah. *Qetsiyah: Qetsiyah was a very powerful witch and the best friend of the powerful warlock Silas. She fell deeply (and obsessively) in love with Silas, and out of her love for him, she helped create the spell of immortality. However, Silas did not have the same feelings for her, and this caused Qetsiyah to become extremely jealous, vengeful, violent and evil when she learned he intended to share their immortality spell with his one true love. She murdered Silas' beloved and entombed Silas into darkness for eternity. Trivia *The symbol depicting a serpent or dragon eating its own tail, is Ouroboros. **The Ouroboros often represents self-reflexivity or cyclicality, especially in the sense of something constantly re-creating itself, the eternal return, and other things perceived as cycles that begin anew as soon as they end (compare with phoenix). **The fact that Silas' doppelgängers are reborn after they die while Silas is alive, further makes Ouroboros a fitting symbol for Silas. *In one of the pictures in the presentation, there are two humanoid forms, right side looks like a human form as a pharaoh or someone of high rank, while on the left looks like a human form as a warrior or a priest. *The Hunter's Mark is present in one of the images. *Ironically, the love is the reason to create immortal beings on two occasions: **Silas felt an extremely strong, powerful and passionate love for a woman, to the point of going against the laws of nature to create the spell of immortality. **Esther and Mikael wanted to protect their children from the nature of the werewolves. * Between the episodes ''Original Sin'' and Handle With Care, it was revealed that much of the story Professor Shane had told about Silas had been incorrect. In reality, Silas and Qetsiyah were engaged to be married, and Silas convinced Qetsiyah to create the immortality spell. She eventually succeeded in creating the spell, in the form of an elixir, which she and Silas had planned to drink together on their wedding day. However, Silas had been secretly having an affair with Qetsiyah's handmaiden, Amara, his one true love, so he stole the immortality elixir and left Qetsiyah at the altar, choosing instead to drink the elixir with Amara so they could both be immortal and live together forever. Qetsiyah was so enraged and betrayed by Silas' actions that she found their tent in the woods and faked Amara's murder by covering it in blood, and holding out a human heart to make look as those she had killed Amara. She also created a cure for immortality, and gave Silas one last chance to take it and spend the rest of his mortal days with her, but when he refused, she desiccated him and trapped him with the cure in a tomb far away, with the choice to either stay immortal and trapped for eternity, or to take the cure and die a mortal death. Not satisfied with her revenge, Qetsiyah also created the supernatural purgatory known as the Other Side, with the intention of spending eternity with Silas there after they had died. Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x06 - Damon and Bonnie come to Professor Shane's lecture Pictures Immortality past (1).png Immortality past (2).png Immortality past (3).png Immortality past (4).png Immortality past (5).png 4x06-history.png VD406b_0042r.jpg-3be0f0d8-t3.jpeg See also Category:Events Category:Season 4 Events